


Испытание

by Galaszek



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek
Summary: это охота, и добыча - Тони
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 31





	Испытание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts).



Он обходит диван крадучись, внимательно следя за периметром комнаты.  
  
— Сэр, должен сказать…  
  
— Джарвис, тихо! Я же просил…  
  
Крепкая ладонь внезапно накрывает его лицо, перекрывая любую возможность продолжить отчитывать искин или позвать на помощь. Между ног грубо проталкивается чужое колено, и приходится подчиниться, переступив по теплому полу, позволяя вторгнуться в личное пространство еще сильнее. Тони пытается дернуться, но его тут же толкают на спинку дивана, и все, что остается — подставить руки, лишь бы не воткнуться носом в обивку. Когда по шее проходится язык, оставляя мокрую дорожку, он снова начинает брыкаться.  
  
— Еще движение, и придется вызывать клининговую компанию, чтобы все здесь очистить, — раздается низкий хриплый рык за спиной, и Тони замирает. Слышно только его сбившееся дыхание.  
  
Он точно знает, что сейчас произойдет, и все равно вздрагивает, когда по бедрам проходится теплая, но очень жесткая рука. Он прижат к дивану чужим телом, и пошевелиться почти нет возможности. На лопатки надавливают грудью, заставляя прогнуться, и Тони всхлипывает и неосознанно подается назад, когда в него проникает один палец. А потом и второй.  
  
— Ни звука! — еще один приказ-рык, и Тони покорно кивает, замолкнув.  
  
Пальцы несколько раз вталкиваются в его тело, проворачиваются и резко исчезают, отчего Тони вздрагивает, кусает губы, накрытые чужой ладонью. И все же ему не удается сдержать жалкий скулеж, когда всего через мгновение в него втискивается член.  
  
За спиной раздается довольный, но очень тихий стон, едва ли перекрывший всхлип Тони.  
  
— Я предупреждал. — горячий шепот прямо под ухом едва различим. — Еще звук, и ты серьезно пожалеешь.  
  
Тони быстро кивает, понимая, насколько реальна угроза, и нервно втягивает воздух носом, как только рука с лица перемещается ему на бедро. Он смаргивает выступившую на глазах влагу и закусывает губу, когда его чуть грубо, но все же не причиняя боли, крепко перехватывают за бедра и начинают вбиваться, не озаботившись, впрочем, снизить собственную громкость.  
  
Тони едва слышно выдыхает, упираясь руками в подушки дивана, мотает головой. На лбу выступают капельки пота, но Тони едва замечает это. Распирающее ощущение и накатывающая предательская волна удовольствия отвлекают даже от жарких поцелуе-укусов в плечи и шею.  
  
Кажущаяся горячей рука обхватывает Тони поперек груди, не давая окончательно впечататься в спинку дивана, и Тони не выдерживает. Он закидывает руку за голову, вцепившись пальцами в длинные чуть влажные волосы и вжимая чужое лицо в свою шею, вздрагивает всем телом, кончая на чертову обивку, и наплевав на запрет, громко выстанывая: "Баки-и-и-и".  
  
Баки мотает головой, давая себе возможность вдохнуть, и его победный смех переходит в громкий удовлетворенный выдох. Еще пара толчков, и Баки выходит, аккуратно поворачивает размякшего Тони к себе.  
  
— Все-таки не удержался, — усмешка на лице Баки ленивая, но довольная настолько, что Тони, не выдержав, тычет пальцем ему в бок.  
  
— Да-да, выиграл, бандит. — Тони тянется губами к его губам, втягивая в медленный расслабленный поцелуй.  
  
— Получил свое? — Баки трется носом о нос Тони и прижимается влажным лбом к виску, притягивая к себе обеими руками.  
  
— О, да! — воодушевляется Тони и фыркает довольно. — Но в следующий раз будет рука. И не смей ее убирать! — Он соблазнительно вздергивает бровь, словно бросая вызов. — Даже если решишь добавить член.  
  
Баки тихо смеется и качает головой.  
  
— Ты неисправим. Фетишист. — Он поднимает металлическую ладонь на уровень глаз и смотрит как перестраиваются пластины. — А ведь и правда теперь бесшумно.  
  
Он переводит довольный и благодарный взгляд на счастливо и гордо улыбающегося Тони.  
  
— Как и обещал.  
  
Баки легко целует Тони под ухом и наклоняется за одеждой, со вчерашнего вечера лежащей на пуфе у дивана, где они ее и оставили.  
  
Тони потягивается, шумно выдыхая, и обходит диван, потирая затылок.  
  
— Джей, что там у тебя? Кстати, вызови клининговую. Тут надо бы прибрать.


End file.
